INTERVIEW
by Lavenderviolletta
Summary: Bagaimana jika Hinata mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak terduga di saat-saat keputusasaan melandanya? Langsung saja lihat kejadiannya di TKP. ONESHOOT, R&R ..


**Tangan mungil Hinata meremas rok berbahan katun dengan pendek 5cm diatas lutut, pandangannya terus tertunduk dan menyiratkan raut wajah yang begitu cemas, sesekali ia melirik pintu berprofil klasik dan berwarna coklat yang bertuliskan "Directur" , jantungnya tak henti berdegup kencang, keringat membasahi pelipisnya walaupun ruangan itu ber-**_**AC**_**.**

* * *

**"INTERVIEW"**

**by: lavenderviolletta**

**.**

**Naruto by : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

.

.

.

**WARNING**

**(OOC, Miss TYPO)**

**.**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Uchiha _Company_ mengadakan Interview untuk perekrutan calon karyawan, mereka yang di panggil untuk mendapatkan kesempatan emas bergabung ke dalam perusahaan ini harus memiliki titel yang berkualitas dan kecerdasan otak diatas rata-rata, Hinata merupakan salah satu orang terberuntung yang memiliki kesempatan itu, dia merasa sangat tidak percaya diri dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya ketika mendengar obrolan para pesaingnya yang bertitel tinggi dan lulusan Universitas luar negri, tak banyak bicara, Hinata hanya duduk manis sambil sesekali mendengar ocehan teman-teman interview lainnya, melirik jarum jam menunjukan pkl 13.00 siang, namun nama dirinya masih juga belum di panggil untuk memasuki pintu berprofil klasik dan bergaya eropa itu, mendengar kabar dari teman sebelahnya, bahwa yang akan mewawancari adalah sang pemilik perusahaan langsung, hal ini membuat Hinata semakin tidak merasa tenang karena kegugupannya dan wajar,ini merupakan hari pertamanya mendatangi suatu wawancara kerja.

…

Seorang berambut merah dengan pakaian yang minim dan sangat modis keluar dari ruangan Directur, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan mengamati beberapa berkas yang di pegangnya saat ini, Hinata berharap cemas, semoga kali ini adalah gilirannya, ujarnya dalam hati.

"Sakura Haruno."

Hinata melirik wanita berambut pink yang ada di sebelahnya, ketika menyadari temannya berdiri saat nama yang di lantunkan sekertaris itu, kembali Hinata menundukan kepalanya, pipinya mengembung, kesal melandanya saat ini, bagaimana tidak, Hinata mendatangi kantor ini jam 09.00 pagi, dan bahkan sampai sekarang namanya juga masih belum di panggil.

…

Rasa cemas semakin melandanya ketika ruangan yang sebelumnya terdiri dari 20 orang kini hanya menyisakan tiga orang lagi termasuk dirinya. Irishnya kembali melihat jam yang melingkari tangan kanannya mendapati waktu menunjukan pkl. 16.00 sore, "Kami-sama, lapar sekali." Hinata meringis, ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat cacing-cacing di dalam sana yang tidak mau mengerti akan keadaannya saat ini, bagaimana tidak, ia bahkan mengabaikan makan siangnya untuk terus berada di ruangan ini, kembali ia membenarkan posisi duduknya saat sang sekretaris akan memanggil calon interview berikutnya, dan yah itu cukup memberikan jawaban untuknya ketika sekretaris itu tidak juga memanggil namanya.

Okasaan, Otousaan, Neji-nii, hiks.." Hinata tak mampu membendung lagi air matanya saat kini tinggal menyisakan dirinya di dalam ruangan bergaya eropa itu, air mata berlinang di pipinya yang putih, kesal karena ia menjadi orang terkahir.

Hening.. Hinata merasa benar-benar orang paling bodoh sekarang, apa mungkin karena dirinya hanya lulusan diploma, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya yang menyandang gelar sarjana,doctor, master, professor de el el..

Cklek.

"eh?" Hinata siap merapihkan dirinya, mungkin sekaranglah gilirannya dan dengan begitu ia bisa langsung menyelesaikan interview dan pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar. Namun, kembali ia di landa kekecewaan saat sang sekretaris tidak memanggil namanya dan hanya berlalu begitu saja di depannya, oh tidak. Pecahlah sudah air mata yang sedari tadi di bendung nya, tak ingin merasa pengorbanannya sia-sia, ia berlari mengejar sekretaris itu hingga menghentikan pergerakan kakinya, Sekretaris itu memandang heran Hinata yang memandangnya sendu.

"Gomene, apakah saya sudah bisa di wawancara?"

"eh? Anda siapa?" Pertanyaan bodoh ini membuat Hinata ingin menjambak rambut merah wanita seksi yang sekarang memandangnya bingung. Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan.

"Saya Hinata Hyuuga, saya merupakan salah satu dari sekumpulan orang yang akan di wawancari tadi, tapi sampai saat ini saya belum mendapatkan panggilan untuk masuk ke ruang directur."

"ohh.. gomene Hyuuga-san, tapi nama anda tidak ada di dalam daftar."

"eh?" Hinata merasakan tersambar petir di siang hari saat Karin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak terdaftar disana.

"begitu yah, Arigatou." Hinata berkata lirih, ia meninggalkan Karin lemas, Karin merasa tidak tega dengan Hinata yang kini tengah terisak, ia mengejar Hinata dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Hyuuga-san, mungkin cv anda terselip, mohon untuk menunggu sebentar, saya akan mencoba untuk mencarinya di ruang directur dan membujuknya agar ia mau mewawancarai anda." Karin berkata meyakinkan, Hinata menghapus air matanya, "arigatou Nee-chan." Karin tersenyum, ia sangat gemas pada wanita bersurai indigo yang kini terisak di depannya, "tunggulah sebentar, saya berjanji tidak akan lama."

…

.cklek

Suara pintu terdengar jelas oleh panca indranya, Hinata segera berdiri, ia menatap Karin penuh harap.

"Kami-sama sangat menyayangimu Hyuuga-san, directur membatalkan meetingnya hanya untuk meluangkan waktu untuk mewawancaraimu, masuklah dan berjuanglah yang terbaik Hyuuga-san, Ganbatte." Karin mengepal tangannya di udara, member semangat pada Hinata, Hinata tersenyum, ia sangat berterimakasih sekali pada Kami-sama dan juga pada Karin yang telah banyak membantunya.

..

Cklek.

Hinata membuka pintu berdaun dua dan bergaya eropa itu dan menutupnya perlahan. Pandangannya mengabsen sebuah ruangan kerja yang indah, karpet berwarna biru gelap yang sangat bersih, sofa mewah dilengkapi meja kaca dan kini pandangannya terfokus pada satu meja berukuran cukup besar dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan, Hinata dapat melihat pria berambut raven yang kini tengah duduk membelakanginya, merasa kehadirannya tak disadari, Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. "Konichiwa Uchiha-sama." Sasuke memutar kursinya, ia menatap tajam Hinata yang kini telah menatapnya takut, tak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke, Hinata menundukan kepalanya, "Kami-sama, bagaimana ini." Kembali ia berseru dalam hati.

"sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu." Suara maskulin Sasuke membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kembali, dengan ragu-ragu ia menduduki kursi yang ada di depannya, tangannya kembali meremas rok hitamnya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa kegugupan.

"siapa namamu?" yah, pertanyaan yang Sasuke sudah tau sendiri jawabannya karena dia bertanya sambil asik membaca cv milik Hinata.

"Hi- Hyuuga Hinata."

"umurmu?"

"du- dua puluh, dua puluh tahun."

"Hn."

"dimana rumahmu?"

"di ja jalan pe- perumahan Namikaze no.19"

"berapa nomor ponselmu."

"0255889961"

Sasuke menuliskan nomor yang dikatakan Hinata, tanpa ekspersi ia menatap Hinata serius.

"kau sudah menikah?"

"be- belum."

"punya kekasih?"

"tidak."

Sasuke menyeringai, ia menyimpan kembali berkas cv milik Hinata di atas meja kerjanya, perlahan ia melonggarkan dasinya untuk sekedar membuatnya merasa lebih relax.

"Hyuuga-Hinata, semua posisi telah terisi oleh orang-orang sebelum kamu, dan untuk itu ku rasa aku tidak bisa menerimamu bekerja di kantorku."

"eh? Ta-tapi Karin-san bilang, kalau cv saya terselip, jadi saya menjadi yang terakhir."

Hinata berkata tergagap namun sedikit lancar, ia memandang Sasuke penuh harapan, yah, Hinata sangat meninginkan sekali pekerjaan ini.

"sebenarnya masih ada pekerjaan untukmu jika kau mau, apa kau bersedia bekerja di rumahku?"

"eh?" Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, apakah mungkin ia akan di terima sebagai seorang pembantu, ia menundukan kepalanya, "aku siap, aku siap menjadi maid sekalipun, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini."

Sasuke menyeringai, "baiklah, jika kau siap, tunggu kedatanganku bersama keluargaku di rumahmu nanti malam."

"eh? U- untuk a – Untuk apa Uchiha-san ke rumahku?"

"untuk melamarmu menjadi istriku."

…

…

.

..

**FIN**

**Sedikit pesan mewakili cerita ini, jika kamu tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang kamu inginkan, bersabarlah, karena tuhan lebih tau apa yang baik dan tidak baik untukmu, sama halnya dengan Hinata yang terus berasabar ketika dirinya menjadi peserta yang terkahir yang ternyata lebih indah dari apa yang di bayangkannya ketika menjadikan Sasuke sebagai jawaban atas penantiannya. **

**semoga Mina-san menyukainya. maaf jika ada salah-salah kata disana sini.**

**Ini hanya sekedar iseng-iseng ketika dapet inspirasi melintas begitu saja, maaf kalo gaje hahahaaa.. Arigatou Mina.. jaa mata **

**~Lavenderviolletta."**

.


End file.
